


Climatic Tales

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, Gen, Humor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a clumsy boy, a picky eater, and their five troublesome Imagin
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Climatic Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordArtsyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordArtsyFics/gifts).



> Happy birthday, artsy! I know how much you like Den-O, so this is my gift for you! Hope I got their personalities well!

**#01 - Motion**

“Stop copying my poses, you brat!”

**#02 - Cool**

“I am super cool, Kameyaro!” “No, I am!” “I’m cooler than all of you combined, guys!”

**#03 - Young**

“We are not keeping that thing, Brat!” “Come on, it’s just a puppy, Momo-chan!”

**#04 - Last**

He really didn’t want to use any of his cards anymore. 

**#05 - Wrong**

“Since when have I done wrong by you, Ryotaro?” “I can name a few…” “Shut up, Kumayaro!”

**#06 - Gentle**

As Yuuto slept on the chair, Deneb quietly put a blanket over him. 

**#07 - One**

“...You can only keep one cat, Ryuta.” 

**#08 - Thousand**

There was nothing quite as amusing as Ryotaro being chased by ten dozen seagulls.

**#09 - King**

One of the strangest dreams Ryotaro had included himself as a king with the rest of the Taros as his not so helpful servants. 

**#10 - Learn**

“...Someone taught Ryuta about making flower crowns,” Momotaros murmured as Ryotaro tried valiantly not to laugh at the Imagin with sunflowers on his head.

**#11 - Blur**

“...I never knew Momotaros could flee that fast from a dog.” 

**#12 - Wait**

“Oi, when are you gonna let me possess Ryotaro?” “Give me five more minutes, senpai, I’m not done flirting yet!”

**#13 - Change**

People were baffled when Ryotaro’s entire demeanor seemed to change in an instant. 

**#14 - Command**

“I haven’t forgotten your wish, Ryotaro. I will fight with you to the very end.” 

**#15 - Hold**

He would deny it until the day he died that he secretly liked having Deneb to carry him around.

**#16 - Need**

“I need you, Deneb, even if I don’t exactly want you.”

**#17 - Vision**

“...What exactly am I looking at, Urataros?” “A drunk Yuuto trying to paint Kin-chan’s face?” 

**#18 - Attention**

“...Stop poking me, brat!” “But I want to play with you!” “Ask kumayaro or kameyaro, then!”

**#19 - Soul**

“Will you stop possessing me without asking, Deneb?!”

**#20 - Picture**

“...Is this supposed to be me, Ryutaros? I kind of look like a dying animal.”

**#21 - Fool**

Only an idiot and someone really angry would fall for that monster’s insult, and unfortunately for Ryotaro, Momotaros was both. 

**#22 - Mad**

With a mighty swing, Momotaros attempted to hit Kintaros for being his usual annoying self… only to hit Ryotaro instead. 

**#23 - Child**

“...A literal child is more mature than all four of you combined.” 

**#24 - Now**

He was gonna savor every moment he had with the Taros now that he knew their time was limited. 

**#25 - Shadow**

“...I have better things to do than play shadow puppets, brat.”

**#26 - Goodbye**

A bittersweet smile was on his face as the Den Liner disappeared from sight. 

**#27 - Hide**

“...Why is Momotaros hiding under the table?” “A dog somehow ended up on the train...” 

**#28 - Fortune**

“I’m really lucky to have met all four of you.”

**#29 - Safe**

“Deneb, let me fight!” “No way! You have to be in top condition to fight, got it?”

**#30 - Ghost**

“We are never telling ghost stories again,” Yuuto murmured to himself as Deneb clung desperately to the former like a koala. 

**#31 - Book**

“...We are not buying you coloring books, Ryutaros.”

**#32 - Eye**

Nobody was surprised when the ball smacked Ryotaro in the eye.

**#33 - Never**

“Don’t you EVER disappear on me like that again, Deneb.” 

**#34 - Sing**

“I’m just saying, we should have a karaoke night.” “No way, Urataros. You know how Momotaros gets way too competitive at stuff.”

**#35 - Sudden**

Ryotaro was always known for his surprise visits. 

**#36 - Stop**

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!” Kintaros suddenly yelled.

**#37 - Time**

“I’ll always enjoy my time together with you guys.” 

**#38 - Wash**

“...What happened to your clothes, Ryotaro?” “They somehow got shrunk in the wash…” 

**#39 - Torn**

He knew it was for the best, but he can’t help but feel like he wanted to stay on the Den Liner for a long time. 

**#40 - History**

“As I long as I remember you all, you won’t ever fade from history.”

**#41 - Power**

It could be troublesome to have four Imagins possessing your body, but it still gave him immense power in fights. 

**#42 - Bother**

“I hate you all so much.” “We love you too, Momo-chan!”

**#43 - God**

“...Kami-sama, what have I done in my last life to deserve this?”

**#44 - Wall**

“Okay, who caused the hole in Den Liner?” 

**#45 - Naked**

He loves Deneb, but he really wishes he knew when to knock during his showers. 

**#46 - Drive**

“Oi, it’s my turn to possess Ryotaro, kumayaro!” “No, it was my turn, senpai!” “Kame-chan, it’s my turn!” “I was here first, you guys!”

**#47 - Harm**

“So what happened to you this time? Wayward ball? Falling down a flight of steps? Angry animals?” “...A guy who didn’t like having his pudding taken away from him.”

**#48 - Precious**

“You’re very important to me, Yuuto, so please be careful, okay?”

**#49 - Hunger**

“Deneb, I am not eating the shiitake, you can’t make me!”

**#50 - Believe**

No matter how much time passes, he believes four certain monsters would always remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> In short, they're a dysfunctional group, but their humans love them all the same.


End file.
